


Getting By

by DreamerX2



Series: Baby, I love you, translated version [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentions of miscarriage, Mild Sexual Content, Misunderstandings, mentions of mpreg, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:46:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerX2/pseuds/DreamerX2
Summary: Потеряв ребенка, Лэнс и Кит пытаются понять свои новые, неокрепшие отношения. Чтобы разобраться с незнакомыми эмоциями и обоюдной неуверенностью, им нужно время и немного терпения, но они не готовы отказываться друг от друга.





	Getting By

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Getting By](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982733) by [JustSomeGirl92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeGirl92/pseuds/JustSomeGirl92). 



> Я на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6633348

Лэнс и Кит, может, и были раньше вместе, но лишь в физическом плане. Мягкие прикосновения, нежные поцелуи поздним вечером и ранним утром были их единственными интимными действиями вне секса. Было сложно, и темное облако, что нависло над ними после взаимных потерь и недоразумений, вызвало справедливую долю тревоги. Сначала их отношения двигались медленно, неловко. Они не привыкли к этому.

Лэнс не мог сосчитать, сколько раз он смотрел на руку Кита и хотел взять ее, но не знал, какую получит реакцию. Ему было трудно не прикасаться к Киту. Прикосновения для него были чем-то естественным и тем, что он искал в отношениях. Он хотел держать и чтобы держали его, чувствовать, что его хотят. Кит не привык к случайным касаниям. У него не было опыта в физической близости или в симпатии вообще. Последнее, что хотел Лэнс, — поставить его в неудобное положение.

Кит не мог вспомнить, сколько раз он хотел прильнуть к боку Лэнса, когда тот закидывал руку на заднюю часть дивана. Он понятия не имел, как начать прикосновения. Он упускал возможность и отчаянно желал восполнить дефицит. Более того, Киту нравилась идея делать Лэнса счастливым. Он знал, что он может делать это, когда они регулярно занимались сексом, но это была другая, мимолетная форма счастья. Он хотел, чтобы его прикосновения наполняли Лэнса тем самым теплым, радостным ощущением, которое расцветало в его груди каждый раз, когда Лэнс брал его за руку или целовал его висок. Кит не мог передать словами, как сильно он хотел лечь с Лэнсом на диван, когда они смотрели фильм, как сильно он хотел проследить узоры на груди своего парня пальцем или нежно погладить его руку успокаивающими, повторяющимися движениями. Он был не очень красноречивым человеком, но он мог бы показать свои чувства через действия. Если бы только Лэнс позволил ему и если бы он чувствовал тот же всплеск уюта и счастья, что вызывали в Ките его простые прикосновения.

Физическое расстояние также не было их виной. Несмотря на первоначальное обещание вернуться в замок, Кит продолжал работать с Клинком. Он снова переехал в свою старую спальню, однако соглашался на миссии и исчезал на несколько дней. Когда он возвращался, Лэнс всегда приветствовал его дома.

Кит любил возвращаться к Лэнсу. Это чувство было пока незнакомым. Странное, оно вызывало в груди что-то непонятное, что заставляло сердце пропускать удар. Когда Кит заканчивал с заданиями, у него едва хватало терпения, чтобы разобраться с эмоциями. Коливан, казалось, заметил это и милостиво держал в секрете его небольшую тайну. Иногда Кит задерживался на базе и возвращался в замок на следующий день, но чаще всего он просто не мог дождаться.

Когда капсула причалила и он вышел в ангар, Кит каким-то образом догадался, что Лэнс спал. Он долго размышлял: возможно, лучше проскользнуть в свою комнату и не беспокоить своего парня; подождать и удивить Лэнса утром. Может, принести завтрак ему в постель.

Пройдя мимо своей спальни, он не колеблясь продолжил идти вперед. Дверь в комнату Лэнса была незаперта. Он знал, что его парень оставлял ее открытой, чтобы Кит мог зайти в любое время. Лэнс сам так сказал, и Кит до сих пор помнил, как шатен ласкал его щеку мягкими пальцами и с легким давлением прижался к его лбу своим. Он помнил нежный взгляд в голубых глазах, когда Лэнс сказал ему: «Я оставлю ее открытой, чтобы ты всегда мог вернуться домой. Несмотря ни на что». Тогда Кит ничего не ответил, боясь того, что может покинуть его рот. Но каким-то образом Лэнс, казалось, все понял.

Красный паладин спал, отвернувшись лицом к стене. Оголенная спина двигалась в такт с тихим дыханием. Кит старался как можно тише снять с кожи плотный костюм. Он был уверен, что Лэнс будет не против, если он ляжет в постель в одном нижнем белье. Кровать, нагретая чужим весом, была теплая. Жар тела Лэнса и его родной запах обернули Кита в невидимый кокон.

Он не хотел будить своего парня, но, перекатившись на спину, Кит понял, что этого недостаточно. Он осторожно повернулся на бок и прикоснулся к спине Лэнса, кончиками пальцев едва прослеживая старые шрамы. Он нуждался в этом, в физическом контакте, чтобы успокоить себя. Как только Кит облегченно выдохнул, мышцы Лэнса напряглись и он мягко застонал. Кит почувствовал себя виноватым, когда парень осторожно повернулся к нему лицом.

— Кит? — пробормотал Лэнс, потирая глаза. — Ты здесь?

— Кто еще мог забраться в твою постель? — спросил Кит, спрятав румянец за язвительным комментарием.

— Лучше спроси, кто не хочет забраться в мою постель, — ответил Лэнс. — У меня много фанатов, чтоб ты знал, — он заключил Кита в ловушку из своих рук, скользнув ими по обе стороны. Нависнув над ним, он приблизил их лица на расстояние нескольких сантиметров. Кит закрыл глаза, когда губы Лэнса едва ощутимо задели его собственные.

Затем он снова открыл их и фыркнул.

— Точно. Как я мог забыть, Любовничек? Ты, должно быть, отбиваешься от них палкой?

Лэнс рассмеялся, снова оставив на его губах поцелуй, потом откинулся на спину. Руки, обнимающие Кита за талию, прижали его к груди. Кит с радостью спрятал лицо в шее Лэнса, потираясь о его плечо носом. Шатен чуть крепче сжал его плечи и поцеловал в макушку темных волос. Другая рука паладина нежно ласкала его нижнюю часть спины, прежде чем медленно скользнуть вниз и сжать ягодицу. Прикосновение было совсем легким, и Лэнс сонно замычал, возвращая ладонь на место чуть выше, растирая на его коже мягкие круги. Кит подался немного ближе, оставляя на теплой, загорелой коже маленькие легкие поцелуи и туго сжимая Лэнса в своих объятиях.

— Я рад, что ты дома, — пробормотал шатен в его волосы. — Я рад, что ты в безопасности.

— Я тоже, — прошептал Кит. — Я… Я тоже рад, что ты в безопасности.

***

Лэнс никогда не придавал значения медленному прогрессу Кита в изучении того, что значит быть одной половинкой целого. Он терпеливо принимал каждый маленький шаг и считал его победой. Но, даже если Кит думал, что у его парня все хорошо, Лэнса терзали сомнения.

Ему стало немного проще отпускать брюнета на миссии Клинка, когда они стали ближе. Он верил, что Кит сможет позаботиться о себе самостоятельно, когда они были порознь. Он верил, что он вернется, как и множество раз до.

Каждую ночь, что Кит проводил в замке, он был с Лэнсом. Они оба знали, что скоро их разлучат, и боялись этого. Не было ничего странного, если бы они начали делить одну комнату или «съехались». Возможно, это могло показаться важным шагом на Земле, но в данном контексте все было немного по-другому. Тем не менее, Лэнс не знал, как преподнести эту идею Киту. Он пропускал все намеки и предложения мимо ушей.

— Хочешь принять душ? Ванная свободна, — сказал Ланс. Он закончил сушить волосы и бросил полотенце в прачечную. Кит наблюдал за ним, сидя на кровати.

— Да, мне бы не помешал душ, — кивнул он.

— Хочешь надеть что-нибудь мое? — спросил Лэнс. Кит все еще хранил свои вещи в соседней комнате, и, хоть она была совсем близко, Лэнс не понимал, почему он не может просто принести их сюда. По крайней мере, так он получал некоторые привилегии — например, видеть Кита в своих шортах и футболках, которые были немного большими для него.

— Эм, — Кит колебался, как будто он думал, что на этот вопрос можно дать неправильный ответ.

Лэнс наклонил голову.

— Ты выглядишь мило в моей одежде, — усмехнулся он, шагая вперед и наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать парня в уголок глаза. — Но если хочешь взять свои принадлежности, то все в порядке

— Принадлежности? В смысле шампунь? — повторил Кит, прежде чем кивнуть самому себе. — А я не могу просто… — он замолчал, передумав спрашивать, почему он не мог просто одолжить вещи Лэнса, когда вспомнил, что парень покупал разные масла и душистое мыло на каждой посещенной ими планете и что, возможно, он не хотел тратить их так быстро. Кит все равно не придавал значения, чем он пользуется, за что Лэнс часто дразнил его. Ему хватало и основного набора, который он нашел в ванной.

Лэнс терпеливо ждал, желая услышать оставшуюся часть того, что хотел сказать Кит. Он пытался не показывать разочарования, когда брюнет просто пожал плечами и встал.

— Вообще-то, я приму душ и переоденусь у себя. Так проще.

— О. Точно. Да, ну ладно, — Лэнс кивнул, пытаясь быть понимающим. — Конечно. Я подожду тебя. Не торопись.

Кит поцеловал его и вышел из комнаты. Лэнс вздохнул, когда дверь за его парнем закрылась. После этого он позволил себе упасть спиной на кровать. Растирая лицо ладонями, Лэнс застонал. Он знал, что Киту нужно личное пространство и немного времени, он понимал, что, возможно, он чувствовал себя спокойнее, когда был один. В этом не было ничего такого, но Лэнс не мог ничего поделать. Разве ему не хватало времени, проведенного вдали на миссиях? Лэнс пытался понять это. Сначала он выразил свое беспокойство, но позже он все же поддержал решение Кита. Просто это было… трудно.

Лэнс перевернулся на бок и вытащил свой старый телефон, который остался у него с Земли. Долгое время он был обычной бесполезной железячкой, так как батарея полностью умерла, но Пидж сумела создать зарядку. По крайней мере, теперь Лэнс мог смотреть на сделанные давным-давно фотографии семьи, которые всегда заставляли его чувствовать себя лучше. Он лениво прокручивал картинки, когда в дверь постучали. Он знал, что это всего-лишь Кит, и, конечно же, через секунду створки отъехали в сторону.

Парень быстро принял душ и почистил зубы. Его волосы были все еще влажными, и на футболке, в области плеч, расползались мокрые темные пятна. Его спортивные штаны были немного большими, отчего слегка свисали на его бедрах. Лэнс весьма оценил этот факт.

— Давно не виделись, — ухмыльнулся Лэнс. Он отложил телефон на тумбочку и подвинулся ближе к стене. Кит лег рядом.

При отсутствии слов и минимальном движении Кит повернулся на бок. Лэнс прижался к его спине. Красный паладин вытащил руку из-под одеяла и обнял парня за грудь. Он почувствовал, как Кит прильнул к его груди, и улыбнулся, пряча лицо в его плече.

— Я люблю тебя, — мягко сказал Ланс.

Кит открыл рот. Слова застряли поперек горла. Почему он не мог сказать то же самое? Прошло слишком много времени — он упустил шанс. Но Лэнс только поцеловал его в плечо и закрыл глаза.

***

Обычно Кит знал, к кому идти, когда ему нужна была информация. Однако на этот раз он был уверен, что даже всех знаний и опыта его команды не хватит, чтобы решить его проблему. Логично было бы спросить кого-нибудь из Клинка. Но Кит не был в таких близких отношения с кем-нибудь из его членов, чтобы поднять эту тему.

Кит хотел противозачаточные.

Никто не принес их с Земли, и он не знал, существуют ли инопланетные презервативы. А если да, то подойдут ли они людям? Очевидно, что он не мог просто достать рецепт на таблетки, уколы или что-то вроде того. Получилось бы у него сделать это на родной планете? Он немногое знал о медицине, но был уверен, что обычные лекарства вряд ли применимы к нему.

Единственные девушки, которых он знал, были Пидж и Аллура. Он сомневался, что зеленый паладин интересовалась чем-то подобным, да и она была, скорее, для него младшей сестрой. Он не мог представить, как спрашивает у своей сестры совет по противозачаточным.

Поэтому Аллура была бесспорным вариантом. Однако она была алтеианкой, а не наполовину галрой. Может, она и понимала их основную биологию, но Кит не думал, что она окажет существенную помощь.

Коран, как самый старший и опытный член команды, мог что-то знать. Но Киту было неловко спрашивать его о чем-то подобном. Может, Алура сможет поговорить с мужчиной вместо него. Поэтому парень ждал удобного времени, чтобы обсудить это с ней наедине.

Необходимый случай представился однажды днем, когда Аллура тихо сидела в гостиной. Когда Кит вошел, она взглянула в его сторону и улыбнулась, не ожидая его прихода. Поблизости никого не было, и, хотя Кит изначально искал Лэнса, он чувствовал необходимость воспользоваться возможностью.

— Привет, Кит, — дружелюбно сказала девушка.

Кит кивнул в ответ. Казалось, она думала, что он уйдет, потому на ее лице отразилось изумление, когда товарищ сел рядом с ней.

— Аллура, можно задать тебе вопрос?

Принцесса заинтересованно выпрямилась, отложила планшет и повернулась к нему.

— Конечно. Что-то случилось? — она посмотрела на него большими голубыми глазами, и Киту пришлось закусить губу, чтобы не улыбнуться.

— Эм, нет. Ничего плохого. Просто… — парень неловко замолчал, обводя комнату бегающими глазами. Аллура наклонилась ближе. — Я просто хотел знать, может, у тебя… есть идеи насчет… эм… — Кит покраснел и откашлялся. Слова, которые он хотел произнести, крутились на кончике языка, никак не желая соскальзывать. — У тебя есть какая-нибудь информация о биологии галра?

Аллура несколько секунд обдумывала его вопрос.

— Хм… — она задумчиво постучала пальцем по подбородку. — Что именно тебя интересует? — она наклонила голову и с беспокойством посмотрела на Кита.

— Эм… Размножение? — тихо спросил он.

К ее чести, Аллура даже не покраснела. Ее лицо пересекла вспышка понимания. Она кивнула, снова потянувшись к планшету.

— Если ты правда хочешь знать о размножении, то я отправлю тебе информацию, которую мы сохранили в базе данных замка. Но у меня такое чувство, что ты имел в виду что-то более конкретное? — принцесса оторвалась от устройства и выжидательно посмотрела на Кита, который кивнул. — Хорошо, — она прочистила горло. — Итак… Как люди?.. Что вы обычно?..

Кит чуть не рассмеялся над сосредоточенным выражением подруги, но его собственная неловкость от сложившейся ситуации затмила секундное веселье.

— Эм…

— Я никогда не спрашивала об этой… человеческой области, — виновато призналась Аллура. Кит быстро покачал головой.

— Все хорошо. Я просто… Это странно, что именно я разговариваю с тобой об этом…

— Скорее, неожиданно, не так ли? — кончики губ принцессы дернулись от слабой улыбки.

Кит вздохнул, кивнул и начал с достоинством объяснять различные виды противозачаточных средств, несмотря на ужасное смущение. Аллура внимательно кивала, поглощая информацию с серьезным выражением лица.

— Что ж… Я не знаю об этих… презервативах. У нас было похожее приспособление на Альтее, но все на корабле десятитысячной давности. Даже по стандартам альтеианских технологий, это слишком долго, чтобы что-то работало должным образом, — сказала Аллура. Кит медленно кивнул, закусив губу. — Но я думаю, что возможно найти таблетки, о которых ты говорил. Только вместо этого эстрогена, о котором ты упомянул, нам придется выяснить, какой гормон вызывает активность вторичных половых органов у галр. Это можно будет с легкостью найти в базе данных, и я уверена, что Коран сможет что-нибудь сделать для тебя. Если хочешь, я поговорю с ним.

Кит мягко улыбнулся.

— Спасибо, Аллура.

— Не за что, Кит! — ухмылка принцессы доказывала, что она более, чем счастлива, помочь своим паладинам.

***

— Я не знаю, что делать, ребята, — проворчал Ланс. Он перегнулся через кухонную тумбу, на которой, скрестив ноги, сидела Пидж, возясь с какой-то частью техники. Ханк был занят у плиты, что всегда помогало ему справиться с напряжением.

— Не волнуйся, Кит скоро вернется, дружище, — заверил его лучший друг.

— Если тебе так скучно, почему бы тебе не сходить на тренировочную палубу или еще что-нибудь? — ответила Пидж, не поднимая глаза.

— Мне не скучно, — фыркнул Лэнс. — У меня проблемы в отношениях.

— Какие проблемы? — спросила девушка, неожиданно принявшая заинтересованный вид. Она опустила руку, в которой держала то, что было похоже на отвертку.

— Все плохо? — с беспокойством уточнил Ханк, оглядываясь на Лэнса через плечо. Отправив покрытый фольгой лоток в духовку, он вытер руки и подошел к другу, чтобы оказать ему искреннее внимание.

— Нет, — ответил Лэнс, запрыгивая на тумбу рядом с Пидж. — Не очень. Я просто не уверен, как поговорить с ним.

Ханк и Пидж обменялись молчаливым взглядом.

— Я думал, мы уже прошли через это, приятель, — вздохнул парень. — Разве вы не поняли, что вам нужно быть честными, после того раза?

— Да… — признал его правоту Лэнс. — Я пытаюсь… намекнуть, что я хочу, чтобы он переехал ко мне, но…

— Подожди. Переехал? — Пидж подняла бровь. — Ты беспокоишься из-за этого? Разве его комната не рядом с твоей?

— Ну, да, но смысл в другом, — парень невесело фыркнул. — Он даже не оставляет у меня свою зубную щетку. Он принимает душ у себя в комнате, и в этом нет ничего плохого, но… Мне кажется, что он держит между нами большую дистанцию. Как будто он все еще не уверен в наших отношениях или что-то вроде того…

Ханк снова многозначительно посмотрел на Пидж. Лэнс нахмурился.

— Хватит, ребята! Просто скажите, что вы думаете! — раздраженно проворчал он, скрестив руки.

— Мы думаем, что ты преувеличиваешь, — спокойно ответила девушка, передергивая одним плечом. Она вернулась к изучению того, что держала в своих руках. Лэнс выглядел так, будто он хотел что-то сказать, может, даже возразить, но вместо этого он повернулся к Ханку.

— Ты знаешь Кита, — пожал плечами тот. — Он не заметит намеков. Он, наверное, не понимает, что ты хочешь, чтобы он перенес свои вещи к тебе.

— Но я сказал ему принести их! Я даже сказал, что у меня есть место для его одежды, если он хочет оставить ее в моей комнате, — сказал Лэнс. — Не то чтобы у него вообще много вещей. В его комнате будто никто не живет.

— Ты так и сказал, чего хочешь, или небрежно упомянул? — спокойно спросил Ханк.

Лэнс ненадолго задумался.

— Я не хочу подходить и говорить: «Кит, ты переезжаешь ко мне, неси свои вещи». Во-первых, это грубо, а во-вторых, Кит любит личное пространство.

— Да, но, может, он подумал, что ты предложил это из вежливости? — поинтересовался парень. По выражению лица Лэнса он понял, что попал в яблочко.

— Посмотри на это с другой стороны, — Пидж, наконец, отложила устройство в сторону и повернулась к другу, поправляя очки. — Кит независимый, правильно? Он не боится выражать свое мнение. Если бы он был с чем-то не согласен, он бы не сдерживался, — Лэнс кивнул, указывая, чтобы она продолжала. — С таким же успехом ты можешь быть с ним откровенен. Скажи ему, что ты чувствуешь и чего именно ты хочешь. Кит определенно заботится о тебе и хочет, чтобы ты был счастлив, — быстро закончила Пидж, ощущая всеобщее напряжение при воспоминании о том, как Лэнс передал им слова Кита, пока тот отдыхал после целебной капсулы. Она четко помнила, как Лэнс хватался за грудь и, душераздирающе всхлипывая, рассказывал, что Кит соврал и сбежал с Клинком в глупой попытке освободить Лэнса и его будущее от веса решения Кита оставить ребенка. — Но я не думаю, что Кит согласится с чем-то, с чем он не согласен. Он далеко не тряпка, да и вы постоянно о чем-то спорите.

— Пидж права, — вклинился в разговор Ханк. — Вы часто спорите. Так с чего бы ему не соглашаться с тобой в этом?

Лэнс нахмурился, обдумывая их слова. Не так он представлял себе свои будущие отношения, это уж точно. Ему было непривычно быть таким откровенным по поводу того, что он хотел от своего партнера. Это было не совсем в его стиле. Он любил делать людей счастливыми, а не требовать от них что-то. Такое поведение было немного не в его зоне комфорта.

— Значит… Вы думаете, что я должен быть честным? — повторил он. Ханк и Пидж кивнули в унисон. — Думаете, Кит скажет, согласен он или нет?

— Да, — с легкостью подтвердила девушка.

— Я уверен, что если вы будете искренними в своих желаниях, то сможете найти компромисс, — с улыбкой добавил желтый паладин, зная, что его лучший друг прислушался к их советам.

— Да, — Лэнс медленно кивнул. — Вы правы.

— Эм. Конечно? Мы всегда правы? — саркастично фыркнула Пидж.

Лэнс рассмеялся и обвил ее плечи руками. Девушка что-то проворчала, но не могла скрыть улыбку.

— Так чем это так вкусно пахнет, здоровяк?

***

Когда Кит вернулся в замок, он был полон решимость пойти прямо в свою комнату и принять душ. Тем не менее, его парень, казалось, точно знал, чего он хотел на самом деле. Когда Кит вышел из ангара, Лэнс ждал его в коридоре. Не сказав ни слова, он притянул Кита в долгие объятия, прижимая его к груди. Кит спрятал лицо в плече Лэнса и вдохнул его запах.

— Я скучал по тебе, — мягко сказал Лэнс.

— Я тоже, — голос парня был не громче шепота, но от этого Лэнс только улыбнулся и обнял его еще крепче.

После этого Лэнс последовал за Китом в комнату последнего и, плюхнувшись на кровать, наблюдал, как парень снимает с себя черный костюм. Кит проигнорировал ухмылку и прослеживающие его спину плотоядные глаза.

— Я приму душ, — пробормотал Кит, направляясь в ванную.

— Не торопись, — ответил Ланс, закинув руки за голову. Он улыбался, пока дверь в ванную не закрылась. Затем выражение Лэнса осунулось, и он позволил себе те несколько минут слабости, в которых нуждался, когда увидел Кита дома, в безопасности. Каждый раз, когда он уходил, Лэнс испытывал страх, а по возвращении его охватывало неимоверное чувство облегчения. Чуть не потеряв Кита и окончательно потеряв ребенка, Лэнс опасался того, что это произойдет снова.

Он закрыл глаза и прислушался к шуму капающей в ванной воды. Звук оборвался, и послышалось тихое шуршание полотенца, а затем шелест одежды. Открылся кран, и Кит, должно быть, приступил к чистке зубов. Спустя несколько моментов тишины Лэнс медленно сел, когда в комнату вошел парень. Его черные волосы были завязаны в хвостик; интересно, он знал, как сильно это нравилось Лэнсу?

— С возвращением, самурай, — ухмыльнулся Лэнс, призывно махнув рукой.

Брюнет что-то проворчал и наклонил голову, чтобы скрыть улыбку. Лэнс только рассмеялся, вытягивая руку вперед. Не требуя уговоров, Кит был более, чем рад, принять приглашение. Он свернулся под боком Лэнса и уткнулся носом в его грудь, в то время как тот обвил его руками. Лэнс закрыл глаза, почувствовав, как Кит растирает на его спине широкие, успокаивающие круги.

— Кит?

— М-м?

— Я тут немного подумал, не знаю, может, это неожиданно, но я хочу, чтобы ты переехал ко мне, — произнес Лэнс. Он ощутил облегчение, сказав то, что мучило его долгое время. Пока Кит не замер и не напрягся в его руках.

— Но мы уже живем вместе, — парень нахмурился и слегка отстранился. — О чем ты говоришь?

Лэнс рассмеялся, отчего густые темные брови Кита съехались еще ближе к переносице.

— Я имел в виду, что я хочу, чтобы ты перенес свои вещи ко мне в комнату, чтобы тебе не пришлось ходить туда-сюда, — ответил он, медленно проводя ладонью по волосам и спине Кита.

— Но наши комнаты совсем рядом, — непонимающе возразил Кит. Он до сих пор не отстранился от него, что Лэнс посчитал хорошим знаком.

— Да, я знаю, но… — Лэнс остановился и сместился, чтобы лучше видеть лицо парня. В ответ Кит подогнул под себя ноги и сел, чтобы они были на одном уровне. — Ладно, дело в том, что я хотел бы сделать один шаг вперед, понимаешь? Это как… Мне кажется, это все равно что если бы мы стали частью жизней друг друга, — Лэнс нежно взял руки Кита в свои. — Это логично, не так ли? У меня намного больше вещей, так что будет легче, если ты оставишь свои в моей комнате. Ты все равно постоянно здесь.

Кит молчал несколько минут, сосредоточив взгляд на их сцепленных руках. Он нежно поглаживал большим пальцем костяшки Лэнса.

— Я понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду… — медленно сказал Кит. Это казалось странным. Он не привык оставлять след в жизнях людей. Обычно они пытались взаимодействовать как можно меньше, так как его уход был неизбежен.

— Слушай, это не… — Лэнс вздохнул и снова сжал его руку. — Я не хочу давить на тебя, но я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что мне важно, что бы ты чувствовал себя… комфортно? Желанным? Я не знаю, чувак, но ты же понял? Mi casa es su casa? — он ухмыльнулся, заметив, что Кит пытается спрятать улыбку, но из-за этого она становилась еще шире. Лэнс наклонился, привлекая внимание своего парня. Он обхватил подбородок Кита ладонью и мягко поцеловал его в губы. В груди разлилась волна облегчения, когда Кит прижался к его губам в ответ. Пальцы скользнули в длинные черные волосы, а лоб прижался к противоположному. — Я люблю тебя. Очень сильно.

Кит открыл рот и снова подавился, когда собирался выдавить хоть звук. Закрыв рот, он сжал челюсть и отстранился. Невозможность произнести желанные слова разочаровывала. Почему он просто не мог сказать Лэнсу то, что чувствовал? Почему нельзя просто взять и произнести что-то, сука, настолько простое? Он хотел сказать это, но не мог вытолкнуть и слова.

— Эй, все хорошо, — быстро пролепетал Лэнс. Прежде чем Кит мог расстроиться, он снова наклонился к своему парню и одарил его мягкой, обнадеживающей улыбкой. — Я знаю… Знаю, что ты заботишься обо мне. Ты не обязан говорить это вслух, — он смотрел ему в фиолетовые глаза с неподдельной серьезностью. — Правда. Не заставляй себя, Кит. Я всегда… Я всегда забегаю вперед и говорю такие вещи слишком рано. Таков уж я, — Лэнс пожал одним плечом. — Это не… Все люди разные, так что не делай глупостей, вроде чувствовать себя виноватым. Главное — то, что ты знаешь, что я люблю тебя, вот и все.

Лэнс надеялся, что он не давил на жалость. Он не хотел, чтобы Кит чувствовал вину из-за него, вот почему он сдерживался. Сдерживался и не говорил, что только он всегда первый говорил: «Я люблю тебя». Иногда он даже не получал ответ и пытался не расстраиваться из-за этого. Лэнс пришел к заключению, что из них двоих он всегда будет заботиться о таких вещах сильнее. Иногда такое случается, что кто-то в отношениях всегда волнуется больше, и это был он. Но с Китом все было по-другому. Он не нервничал и не стеснялся силы своих чувств. Он замечал, как Кит разными способами пытался показать, что он тоже заботился о нем. Лэнс не боялся признать, как сильно он любил Кита.

Брюнет вздохнул.

— Я знаю, но я…

Кит выглядел потерянным. Лэнс знал, что он должен подождать, позволить Киту понять, что происходит в его голове. Он забеспокоился, когда на лице бывшего паладина появилось решительное выражение.

— Кит? — Лэнс пытался скрыть панику в голосе, когда его парень неожиданно встал и направился к двери. — Кит… — он беспомощно наблюдал, как бывший черный паладин обулся и взял нож с прикроватного столика. Ничего не говоря, Кит пошел в ванную. Не пробыв там и минуты, он вышел, держа что-то в руках. Брови Лэнса взлетели к линии волос, когда парень подошел к шкафу, достал какую-то одежду и вышел из комнаты.

— Постой, куда ты идешь?! — тогда Лэнс начал паниковать, с громко колотящимся сердцем следуя за Китом по коридору. Он ведь не уйдет снова? — Кит, пожалуйста! Я не… — оставшаяся часть предложения погибла на кончике языка. Кит спокойно шагнул в спальню Лэнса и сбросил все, что держал в руках, на его кровать. Лэнс застыл на пороге, наблюдая, как парень размеренно складывал одежду на место, что он отвел ему.

— Что ты делаешь? — мягко спросил Лэнс, наконец, входя в комнату и позволяя двери позади него закрыться.

— Переезжаю к тебе, — ответил Кит. Тон его голоса был монотонным, но Лэнс заметил покрасневшие щеки и неуверенность в глазах, когда он остановился и посмотрел на него. — Я хочу это. Хочу… Хочу доказать, что я никуда не денусь. Ты же этого хотел, да? Доказательство, что я… Что я предан тебе?

Лэнс был настолько ошеломлен, что первое время слова просто не доходили до него. Он шагнул ближе и нежно притянул парня в свои руки. Кит подался навстречу объятиям, опустив голову на его плечо. Он обвил спину Лэнса ладонями, будто пытаясь прижать его еще крепче.

— Да, — сказал Лэнс, утыкаясь носом в темные волосы. — Это именно то, чего я хотел.

Кит снова сжал своего парня в руках, прежде чем немного отклониться, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо.

— Хорошо.

Лэнс ухмыльнулся и поцеловал его в макушку.

— Видимо, ты и правда любишь меня, да?

— Да, — мягко подтвердил Кит. — Очень.

***

Переезд стал полезным решением для них обоих. Всю ночь, что они были наедине в той или иной спальне, они разговаривали и касались друг друг так, как хотели. Лэнс оборачивал руки вокруг плеч Кита, или Кит опускал голову ему на грудь. Иногда Кит обнимал его, гладил по спине и проводил пальцами по каштановым волосам. Лэнс вздыхал от удовольствия, и Кит позволял себе улыбаться.

Этим вечером Лэнс лежал на спине, перекинув одну руку через талию брюнета и уткнувшись носом в его ключицу. Несколько мягких поцелуев в мягкую кожу заставили Кита вздрогнуть. Прежде чем он понял, что делает, он перекинул ногу через бедро Лэнса. Парень, лежавший вполоборота, переместил руку с его талии на бедро и немного сжал его.

Кит напрягся, прежде чем снова расслабиться и вернуться к поглаживаю волос Лэнса.

— Можно? — спросил шатен, ослабив хватку.

— Да, — мягко ответил Кит.

Лэнс повернул голову, чтобы было видно его лицо, и посмотрел на Кита.

— Ты можешь сказать и нет. Я бы предпочел, чтобы тебе было удобно. Не бойся задеть мои чувства, ладно?

Кит немного помолчал и сказал:

— Ладно.

— Хоть ты так и сказал, но я не думаю, что ты согласен, — Лэнс нахмурился. — Ты сказал это, просто чтобы закончить разговор?

— Нет, — ответил Кит. Лэнс узнал этот раздраженный тон. — Я сказал, что все хорошо. Хватит.

Лэнс попытался привстать на локте, но передумал, когда Кит крепче вцепился в него. Рука, лежавшая на животе Лэнса, сжала ткань рубашки. Тело Кита прижалось к его.

Поняв намек, парень лег обратно. Он сместил руку так, чтобы на ней не было чужого веса, и мягко погладил Кита по спине. Лэнс удовлетворенно замычал, когда брюнет уткнулся лицом в его волосы. Он двинул рукой вниз и нежно погладил участок обнаженной кожи большим пальцем.

На этот тишину нарушил Кит.

— Ты в порядке? — тихо спросил он.

Лэнс лежал с закрытыми глазами, сосредоточившись на тепле и физических ощущениях.

— М-м? Да, конечно, — ответил он, подчеркнув свои слова еще одним мягким поцелуем.

— Ты тоже можешь сказать, если что-то не так, — нахмурился Кит, пытаясь не позволить размеренным движениям усыпить его. Он знал Лэнса и знал, что он будет терпеть все что угодно во благо Кита.

Лэнс только рассмеялся над этим. Звук вызвал вибрацию в груди Кита.

— Не беспокойся обо мне. Ты прикасаешься ко мне не так часто, чтобы причинить неудобства.

— Что это должно значить? — Кит нахмурился. Желание спорить заметило акцентированное внимание на слове «ты».

Лэнс застенчиво замялся, отстранился и посмотрел на него.

— Прости, это прозвучало неправильно. Просто… Ты знаешь, каким я бываю, — он сделал какое-то движение, которое должно было быть пожатием плечами. — Ты не… Ты не очень любишь прикосновения. И в этом нет ничего плохого, но я… Я привык к ним, а когда ко мне прикасаешься ты…

Кит был уверен, что румянец на лице Лэнса ему не привиделся. Его брови нахмурились, когда парень замолчал и не закончил предложение.

— Когда к тебе прикасаюсь я, то что?

— Ну, ты мне нравишься, — Лэнс передернул плечами. — Я… Я люблю тебя. Когда ты прикасаешься ко мне… Не знаю, это делает меня очень счастливым. Как будто… Ты хочешь меня или что-то вроде того.

Кит нахмурился, поджав губы в тонкую линию. Лэнс говорил, что любит его, несколько раз, и Кит до сих пор не ответил ни на одно из его признаний.

— Но я и так хочу тебя, — ответил он вместо этого.

— Я знаю, но просто… — Лэнс снова сделал отрывистое движение плечами, смущенно опуская глаза. — Мне кажется, просто приятно иметь… напоминание? Иногда? — слова прозвучали, скорее, как вопрос, и парень вздохнул. — Неважно. Ты понял, что я имею в виду. Это глупо.

— Это не глупо, — мягко сказал Кит. Он погладил бок Лэнса большим пальцем, слегка задирая его рубашку и задевая оголенную кожу. Он наклонился вперед и поцеловал его в губы. — Я просто… не знал, что тебе нравится, когда я прикасаюсь к тебе.

Лэнс озадаченно моргнул.

— Ну… Я… Я имею в виду… Да. Мне нравится. Конечно, мне нравится. Ты мой парень. Мне нравится обниматься с моим парнем. Очень.

Кит покраснел, еще больше наваливаясь телом на Лэнса, чтобы спрятать лицо в его волосах. Другой парень замер, пока не понял, что Кит просто стесняется. Он усмехнулся и рукой, что была под талией брюнета, погладил его спине. Другая ладонь съехала по его бедру и украдкой сжала круглую ягодицу. Кит тихо выдохнул, и Лэнс засмеялся, поцеловав своего парня в шею.

Момент тишины был отведен на усердные размышления Кита.

— Прости, я не хотел… — Лэнс замолчал, не зная, как это сказать. Прикосновения и поцелуи не были чем-то новым, но он так не научился понимать, хотел ли в такие моменты Кит чего-то большего.

— Нет, — быстро оборвал брюнет. Он хотел сказать что-то еще, но колебался слишком долго, пытаясь облечь мысли в слова.

— Ладно, — мягко сказал Лэнс. — Я…

— Нет, — снова произнес Кит. Он прижался ближе к своему парню, притягивая его к себе. — Я просто… Я спросил Аллуру насчет… — он остановился, закусывая нижнюю губу.

Лэнс нахмурился, мысленно напрягаясь. Кит не часто обдумывал что-то, потому что в таком случае он затягивал с этим процессом.

— Эй, детка, — прошептал Лэнс, нежно поглаживая Кита по волосам. — Просто скажи.

— Я спросил Аллуру насчет каких-нибудь противозачаточных или что-то вроде того, чтобы мы могли… — парень со вздохом замолчал.

Последовавшая тишина была мучительная. Кит ожидал, что Лэнс обрадуется от мысли, что они наконец-то снова займутся сексом. Может, он неправильно понял ситуацию. Лэнс даже не упоминал об этом, кроме нескольких убогих пикап-фразочек и кокетливых подмигиваний, но все это либо раздражало Кита, либо заставляло его смеяться.

Может, Лэнс был травмирован случайной беременностью и вызванной ею потерей больше, чем он думал? Кит был так же напуган и опустошен, но Лэнс всегда казался таким спокойным и собранным. Он плакал при нем всего раз, задыхаясь и сотрясаясь всем телом. Почему-то от этого Кит чувствовал себя лучше. Так он не ощущал себя одиноким. После этого они начали исцеляться, но, возможно, прошло еще недостаточно времени.

— Все нормально, если ты не хочешь ничего делать. Я просто подумал…

— А ты готов? — перебил Лэнс. Он сдвинулся, чтобы лежать бок о бок и смотреть друг другу в глаза. Он положил ладонь на щеку Кита.

Брюнет моргнул несколько раз, прежде чем медленно кивнуть.

— Да… Наверное…

Лэнс нахмурился.

— Наверное?

— Я хочу. Просто это странно. Я не знал, как заговорить об этом, и не хотел делать что-то без защиты. Я знаю, что ты можешь вытащить, но я не хочу полагаться только на это. И я не знаю, когда Коран найдет решение, но я не хочу заставлять тебя ждать. Я беспокоился, что сказать, если ты заговоришь об этом, но ты молчал. Я нервничал, что тебе не терпится, поэтому решил предупредить тебя, чтобы ты не волновался и…

— Господи! — воскликнул Лэнс. — ¡Que mierda! ¡Estás loco!

— Что? — Кит непонимающе моргнул.

— Я сказал, что ты сумасшедший, — ответил Лэнс, садясь. Он провел рукой по волосам, отчего они начали топорщиться во все стороны.

— И что это, черт возьми, значит? — прорычал Кит, тоже занимая вертикальное положение.

Лэнс повернулся к нему с выражением, застрявшим где-то между желанием рассмеяться и необходимостью заплакать. Кит закрыл рот, оставляя некоторые слова несказанными.

— Ты правда думаешь, что мне есть до этого дело? — отчаянно потребовал Лэнс. — Ты думаешь, что я отмечаю дни с тех пор, как я последний раз трахался?

Кит с запозданием понял, что Лэнс злился. Он моргнул и широко распахнул глаза, не зная, как ответить. Лэнс со вздохом отвернулся, снова запустив руки в свои волосы и пытаясь успокоить себя. Кит разрывался от желания прикоснуться к его плечу, но внутренний голос подсказывал, что сейчас подходящее время, чтобы уйти. Если Лэнс злился на него, то он не хотел, чтобы он был рядом. Не то чтобы Кит сделал что-то не так. Но он учился. Он становился лучше и не сбегал в случае трудностей. Вместо того, чтобы отстраниться, Кит ждал.

— Прости, я… — Лэнс замолчал, сделал глубокий вздох и посмотрел на своего парня. Он протянул руку и нежно провел пальцами по волосам Кита, спускаясь к его щеке. — Я не хотел злиться. И я злюсь не на тебя.

— Я чуть было не подумал, что это так, — проворчал Кит. Может, он не сильно и изменился.

Лэнс выгнул уголки губ в маленькой улыбке.

— Справедливо, — он пожал плечами. Вот почему Кит так сильно любил его — потому что он знал, как справиться с ним. Он понимал, когда Кит срывался на нем от боли, и не принимал это на свой счет. Брюнет прислонился к руке на его щеке, и Лэнс провел большим пальцем по его мягкой коже. Они оба объявили о перемирии.

Лэнс разложил свои мысли по полочкам и снова заговорил:

— Слушай, я не знаю, с чего ты взял, что я… как на иголках жду, когда ты будешь готов снова заняться сексом. Не пойми меня неправильно, я имею в виду, алло, — Лэнс убрал руку от лица своего парня, чтобы окинуть его широким жестом. — Ты прекрасен, и я безумно люблю тебя, поэтому да, я несомненно заинтересован в этой идее, но… — он остановился, мягко улыбнулся и взял руку Кита в свою. — Ты для меня важнее всего, детка. Я хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо и комфортно. Если ты готов, то это отлично, но если нет, то, пожалуйста, не дави на себя, хорошо? Пожалуйста, ради меня?

Кит неловко отвел глаза, вес собственных чувств и неподдельных эмоций в глазах Лэнса непривычно давил на плечи. Шатен позволил ему минуту, необходимую для того, чтобы перевести дух, и ободряюще сжал его руку.

— Что, если я буду готов еще очень не скоро? Что, если это займет… вечность? — спросил Кит. Его голос не дрогнул и прозвучал увереннее, чем он ожидал.

Лэнс снова стиснул его ладонь и прижался к его лбу своим. Вторая рука легла на затылок Кита.

— Кит, я могу прожить без секса. Но без тебя — нет.

Заявление было таким простым, но в то же время неописуемо сильным. Кит почувствовал, как горло болезненно сжалось. Горячие слезы покалывали в глазах, а в виске нарастало давление. Он сократил оставшееся расстояние и поцеловал Лэнса, утопая в сладостном ощущении ответного движения. Он плохо владел словами, но мог взаимодействовать этим способом. Глупо, но Кит попытался углубить поцелуй. Его дырявая голова решила, что они могут забыть об этом интимном моменте и перейти к чему-то более физическому.

Лэнс был иного мнения. Он немного отстранялся каждый раз, когда Кит старался податься вперед, придавая поцелую любящую и нежную нотку. Кит сдался и поплыл по течению, когда Лэнс взял его лицо в ладони, медленно двигая губами.

Кит мягко опустил руки на его плечи и разорвал поцелуй, чтобы крепко обнять Лэнса. Он погладил своего парня по спине, когда тот уткнулся носом в его шею. Когда он отстранился и позволил Лэнсу снова увидеть его лицо, атмосфера была в разы спокойнее.

— Я готов, — прошептал Кит, заставляя себя смотреть прямо в голубые глаза. Лэнс выглядел одновременно удивленным и смущенным. — По крайней мере, буду. Скоро. Но не… Но не сейчас.

Широкие плечи облегченно расслабились.

— Хорошо, — Лэнс кивнул, оставив все как есть.

Они снова легли, шатен накинул на них одеяло, и Кит прижал своего парня к груди. Они лежали в удобной тишине; мягкие прикосновения и невесомые поглаживания подсказывали, что они оба были все еще в сознании.

Молчание нарушил Лэнс.

— Знаешь… Если ты будешь готов и у нас все еще не будет защиты, ты можешь быть сверху, — предложение звучало так небрежно, безэмоционально.

Кит застал, прекратив гладить короткие каштановые волосы.

— Ты хочешь?.. Ты когда-нибудь… был снизу?

— Да, — ответил Лэнс, пожимая одним плечом. — Но… давно.

— Ты был с парнями? — Кит не знал, зачем это он спросил. Он пожалел о своем вопросе в ту же секунду.

— Как и ты, — немного напрягшись, ответил Лэнс.

— Я знаю, я просто подумал… Я думал, у тебя были только девушки, — смущенно признался Кит.

— Ты… Ты что, не знал?! — Лэнс выглядел шокированным. — Когда мы только начали дурачиться и я… Ты что, не понимал, что я знаю, что делать?

— Я был пьяным! В основном, — ответил Кит, чье лицо стало ужасно красным. — Я имею в виду, да, теперь, когда я думаю об этом, то это логично!

Лэнс не мог сдержать громкий порыв смеха, даже когда Кит вполголоса сказал ему замолчать.

***

— Мы с Ханком нашли космические презервативы на последней планете, которую посещали, — ухмылка на лице Лэнса занимала большую часть экрана планшета, но Кит все равно видел широкие взмахи его руки. — Но я не знаю, какие гениталии у местных пришельцев, потому что я понятия не имею, как бы мы ими пользовались.

Он любил заставлять Кита смеяться. Фиолетовые глаза весело блестели, когда Лэнс в подробностях описывал форму презервативов и сообщил, что в них было три разных отделения. Кит рассмеялся вдвое громче, когда его парень поделился, как крайне смущенный и смутившийся Ханк пытался помочь ему.

— Я так понимаю, поиски продолжаются? — спросил Кит, чувствуя, как подергиваются кончики губ.

— Боюсь, что да, — вздохнул Лэнс с наигранным раздражением.

Кит открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то успокаивающее, но звук, прозвучавший вне пределах экрана, заставил его отвернуться и сосредоточиться на чем-то другом.

— Прости, Лэнс, — вздохнул брюнет. — Я должен идти.

Лэнс видел сожаление в его глазах и вынудил себя широко улыбнуться.

— Ничего, детка! Надери галрам задницы ради меня. И будь осторожен.

Выражение Кита было таким мягким и нежным, что Лэнс почувствовал, как его сердце забилось с удвоенной силой. Он хотел протянуть руку и коснуться его, провести большим пальцем по выступающей скуле, убрать прядь густых темных волос за ухо и поцеловать этот прекрасный маленький нос.

— Ты тоже, малыш синий, — Кит улыбнулся, прежде чем отключиться.

Лэнс сдерживался, пока экран не погас. Затем он схватил подушку и завизжал в нее, дрыгая ногами, как школьница, написавшая парню, который ей нравится, первый раз.

Лэнс все еще не знал, откуда взялось это ласковое прозвище, но, сколько бы раз Кит ни произносил его, его сердце замирало от волны нежности.

— Кит… — пробурчал он себе под нос, переворачиваясь на бок.

У Лэнса ушло намного больше времени, чем он готов был признать, чтобы встать и начать готовиться ко сну.

В последнее время он боялся ложиться спать один, он не привык к этому. Даже наушники в ушах и маска на глазах, блокировавшие любые намеки на звук и тусклый свет, не помогали. Они не могли остановить ход гиперактивных мыслей, бегающих у него в голове, и заменить тепло и уют рук его парня. Ничто не могло затмить скользящие по его волосам пальцы Кита и то, как часто он сжимал его тело.

Лэнс лежал в полном сознании около двух часов, прежде чем вздохнул, снял маску с глаз, выдрал наушники из ушей, сел и ударил подушку. Он рухнул обратно на матрас и раздраженно дернул на себя одеяло.

— Глупый Кит, — пробормотал он.

Это нечестно, что он влюбился в парня, который постоянно был вне пределов его досягаемости. Лэнс никогда не чувствовал этого прежде. Он встречался со многими людьми и часто скучал по своим избранникам, но это не шло ни в какое сравнение. Конечно, его друзей и семью нередко раздражал постоянный драматизм парня, особенно когда он наигранно завывал и падал на плечи близких людей, громко жалуясь на отсутствие возлюбленной или возлюбленного, но это было, скорее, для шоу.

Звонки и сообщения помогали ему не сойти с ума, но сейчас, даже когда он все еще мог видеть лицо Кита на экране планшета, говорить ему, что он любит его, и просить беречь себя, он все еще скучал по своему парню так сильно, что не мог думать ни о чем другом. 

Может, все было потому, что он беспокоился, что Кит в постоянной опасности. Было еще труднее быть вдали друг от друга, когда его воображение придумывало яркие ситуации, в которые мог завлечь себя Кит. Он даже не мог успокоить себя мыслью, что Кит будет в порядке, что он вернется к нему целым и невредимым.

— Черт, — пробормотал Лэнс, чувствуя поднимающееся в груди беспокойство. Он застонал и перекатился на спину, вдавливая пятки ладоней в глаза. Нужно было подумать о чем-то другом. Представить, как он вернется домой и познакомит Кита с семьей.

Обычно эта мечта помогала ему отвлечься. Она помогала ему идти вперед, какими бы сложными ни были обстоятельства. Он мог представить в голове, как с гордостью представляет Кита своей семье. Он мог представить, как его мама говорит, какой он красивый. Вероника, наверное, начала бы его дразнить и спрашивать, как он заполучил такого симпатичного парня. Марко и папа несомненно были бы впечатлены навыками пилотирования Кита, и Лэнс заставил бы его показать им его крутой клинок.

Лэнс мягко улыбнулся самому себе, но в груди снова появилась знакомая боль, даже если он пытался не замечать ее. Он пытался думать о том, как Кит смотрел на него, как прикасался к нему и говорил, как сильно он заботится о нем, как сильно он обожает глаза и улыбку Лэнса.

Но даже эти вещи не могли остановить внутреннее сомнение. Лэнс застонал, перевернулся на живот и спрятал лицо в подушке.

Он бы никогда не признал это, но Лэнс очень хотел заставить своего партнера гордиться им. Он хотел кого-то, кто бы любил его, конечно, но он также не отрицал желание быть кем-то, кого бы его партнер был горд представить своей семье, как он воображал это сотни раз с Китом.

Хотя Кит не мог бы сделать это. В Лэнсе не было ничего особенного, по сравнению с самим парнем. Конечно, он был довольно хорош, но Кит был великолепен, и, кроме того, кому он собирался показывать Лэнса? Широ? Коливану?

Шатен невесело хмыкнул. Ага, конечно. Они оба, наверное, интересовались, какого черта Кит забыл с ним.

Ну, это было не совсем точно, учитывая, что после той случайной беременности Широ прямо сказал ему, что он рад, что с Китом был именно Лэнс и что он подходит ему как никто другой.

Лэнс перевернулся на спину и, глядя в непроницаемую темноту, воспроизвел в голове давний разговор.

«Если кто-то и будет рядом с Китом и этим ребенком, то это ты, Лэнс. Ты надежный».

Парень помнил, как счастлив он был услышать эти слова именно от Широ.

«Кит бы не справился без тебя, и он это знает. Кроме того, он заботится о тебе. Кит не открывается кому попало и никогда не подпускает к себе. А тебе это удалось, и это что-то, да значит. Даже если он снова закрылся».

Однажды Ханк сказал что-то похожее. Как и Пидж. На самом деле, он даже помнил, как Аллура поделилась, что она заметила положительные изменения в Ките и что она была уверена, что это все благодаря влиянию Лэнса. Может, он действительно достоин Кита.

Пока что Лэнс будет просто надеяться, что его друзья правы и что он правда заслуживает парня, которого любит.

***

Несколько дней спустя Лэнс проснулся от чувства, что что-то не так. Когда он открыл глаза, все было так, как и должно. Комната ничем не изменилась, кровать была точно такой же. Он лежал на боку, повернувшись спиной к стене. Ничего необычного.

Бодрствование пришло медленно. Лэнс пытался включить мозги и понять, в чем дело. Вторая половина постели была пуста, но в этом не было ничего странного. Однако что-то в этом факте не давало Лэнсу спокойствия. Он протянул руку и потрогал место рядом с собой. Оно было теплое, как будто там кто-то спал.

Осознание настигло неожиданно. Кит был с ним прошлой ночью. Он помнил, как прижимал его к себе, а брюнет гладил его по волосам. Затем его наполнила паника, на груди поселился мертвый груз и перекрыл пути кислорода. Это не первый раз, когда Кит просыпался посреди сумрака и уходил на миссии с Клинком. Лэнс всегда ненавидел, когда он исчезал, от этого он чувствовал себя брошенным. И это смешно, учитывая, что Кит выполнял важную работу, да и Лэнс не просиживал штаны на месте. На них лежала ответственность. Ответственность, которая была важнее объятий в теплой постели по утрам. Но даже так для Лэнса не было ничего важнее этого.

Не успев толком проснуться, Лэнс вскочил с кровати и натянул рубашку. Половина Кита все еще отдавала теплом, что означало, что он встал совсем недавно. Если Лэнс поторопится, то, возможно, он сможет перехватить его и попрощаться. Может, даже обнять, поцеловать и…

— Лэнс?

Красный паладин поднял голову и, удивленно моргая, уставился на Кита, который стоял в дверях ванной комнаты. Длинные волосы были в полном беспорядке, а с его плеч свисал длинный халат Лэнса. Кит потер заспанные глаза и зевнул, но, увидев взболомошенный вид парня, с беспокойством поджал губы.

— Кит? — Лэнс подошел к нему, протягивая руку. Тот шагнул ближе. — Ты все еще здесь?

— Да, — ответил Кит как нечто очевидное. — Все хорошо? Три часа ночи. Почему ты одеваешься? Сирены не было, — он не сделал и звука протеста, когда Лэнс нежно притянул его в объятия. Брюнет потерся о его щеку своей щекой и удовлетворенно замычал. Лэнс всегда любил сонного, ласкового Кита.

— Я думал, что ты ушел, — прошептал он, усиливая хватку.

— Я ходил в туалет, — подтвердил Кит.

— Да, я просто… — Лэнс вздохнул, сжал его еще раз и повел к кровати. Кит молча забрался под одело. Лэнс последовал за ним, и они легли лицом друг к другу.

— Ты точно в порядке? — Кит нахмурился. — Ты выглядишь… — безумно, испуганно, как будто увидел призрака. Все слова идеально подходили под описание Лэнса, когда он вернулся в комнату и увидел его.

— Да, я просто… — Лэнс снова беспомощно замолчал. Он знал, что прошло много времени, но он так и не выяснил, как озвучить свою просьбу. — Я просто… Я больше так не могу, Кит.

Кит испуганно распахнул глаза. Лэнс почувствовал всплеск адреналина от такого резкого движения.

— Я не хочу больше просыпаться и видеть, что ты ушел, — быстро сказал шатен. — Это слишком тяжело. Я не хочу проходить через это каждое утро. Я больше этого не выдержу, Кит. Извини.

— Ты хочешь расстаться, — парень произнес эти слова не как вопрос, но его голос был таким тихим и нерешительным, что Лэнс едва услышал его. Кит начал садиться, но он остановил его.

— Нет! Конечно, нет!

Кит нахмурился.

— Но ты только что сказал…

— Я знаю, что я сказал! — выплюнул Лэнс. Он понимал, что его возмущения были необоснованные, но это не первый раз, когда небольшой спор между ними приводил Кита к желанию порвать отношения. — Прекрати так говорить!

— Но если ты несчастлив…

— То мы должны найти способ исправить это! — раздраженно оборвал Лэнс. Его голос был слишком громок для этого времени суток, но он ничего не мог поделать. — Мы не можем даже поговорить о наших проблемах, потому что ты хочешь расстаться из-за каждой мелочи! Отношения требуют усилий, Кит. Ты правда считаешь, что можно просто сдаться, когда все идет не по-твоему? Когда ты кого-то любишь, то можно так просто отвернуться от него?

Кит неприятно молчал. Так и не дождавшись ответа, сердце Лэнса болезненно сжалось.

— Ну? — нетерпеливо спросил он.

Кит пробормотал что-то неразборчивое.

— Что? — Лэнс нахмурился.

— Наверное, — чуть громче повторил парень с отчетливым раздражением. — Да, думаю, да.

— Нет, Кит! Нельзя бросать человека, когда любишь его! Нельзя просто уходить, — Лэнс знал, что он завелся, и ожидал, что Кит начнет спорить с таким же запалом. Но брюнет непривычно молчал, низко опустив голову и глядя на одеяло. Спустя пару минут он поднял взгляд, интересуясь, почему Лэнс перестал говорить. Красный паладин просто молча смотрел на него.

— Кит, ты… — он прокашлялся и попробовал снова. — Ты правда думаешь, что все должно быть именно так, когда любишь кого-то?

Кит только пожал плечами.

— Я не знаю… — мягко ответил он. Он боялся признаться, что Лэнс был прав. Может, все люди, которые бросили его, не любили его. Он бы предпочел думать, что его мама любила его и ушла, чем если бы она осталась и не любила его вообще. Кит вздохнул и снова заговорил: — Слушай, если я не делаю тебя счастливым, то ты должен быть с кем-то другим.

— Но ты делаешь меня счастливым! — взмахнув руками, возразил Лэнс. — Просто меня пугает, когда ты уходишь посреди ночи, а я даже не могу попрощаться с тобой! Что, если я больше никогда не увижу тебя? Я даже не могу поцеловать тебя на прощание и сказать, чтобы ты берег себя. Мне не нравится, когда ты бросаешь меня и…

Лэнс остановился, повторив в голове все, что он только что сказал. Он не хотел это говорить. Кит ничего не сделал, это просто то, что он чувствовал. Когда он продолжил молчать, Кит обнял его за плечи и притянул к себе. Лэнс уронил голову на его плечо, почувствовав, как его парень поглаживает его по мягким, каштановым волосам.

— Извини, — пробормотал Кит. — Я не думал… Я не хотел будить тебя. Я знал, что ты не сможешь заснуть, а ты и так не высыпаешься.

Лэнс знал, что это правда. Как бы ему ни нравилось скрывать этот факт, Кит видел его так ясно, как день. Шатен всегда спал лучше, когда в его объятиях лежал его парень или наоборот. Лэнс все еще ничего не сказал.

— Извини, — повторил Кит, сжав его плечи. — С этих пор я буду будить тебя. Обещаю. Я попрошу не связываться со мной ночью, если это не срочно. Ладно?

— Ты не обязан…

Кит приложил к его губам указательный палец.

— Обязан, — мягко сказал он. — Все хорошо. Ты… Ты мой приоритет, — Кит почувствовал, как его лицо начало заливать краской, и если он думал, что Лэнс милосердно не будет шутить над ним, то он ошибался.

— Ох, кто-то покраснел, — проворковал Лэнс, поднимая подбородок парня двумя пальцами.

— Заткнись, — проворчал Кит, выкручиваясь из его объятий. Лэнс рассмеялся и, перевернув Кита на матрас, упал на него сверху.

— Лэнс, — выдохнул Кит между хихиканьем. — Хватит! Ахаха! Остановись!

Лэнс только ухмыльнулся, продолжив оставлять на лице Кита маленькие поцелуи.

— Никогда! Я люблю моего идиотского парня!

***

 

Кит никогда не был так благодарен Коливану.

Он подозревал, что готовность лидера галра разрешить Киту участие в этой миссии была больше связана с его беспокойством по поводу того, что может сделать Лэнс, если не получит как можно больше возможностей видеть Кита.

Так как он был без сознания после небезызвестной миссии, Кит не был уверен, что произошло между ними, но, видимо, Лэнс поговорил с Коливаном после неудачного случая, который привел к выкидышу. Лэнс настаивал, что он не злится и не винит мужчину. Когда Кит спросил об этом галру, тот не раскрыл много деталей, однако ясно дал понять, что он относится к красному паладину с некоторой настороженностью.

Как бы там ни было, Кит все равно был благодарен. Выполняя обязанности на этой планете, он мог наблюдать, как Лэнсу и всем остальнымвыдают медали от Высшего совета планеты. Его друзья, одетые в чистые доспехи, стояли в ровной колоне, гордо ухмыляясь, но его глаза ни на миг не покидали Лэнса.

Паладинский костюм идеально подходил ему, выделяя все необходимые места и подчеркивая голубизну глаз. Он носил его так легко, будто родился в роли защитника Вселенной и ему было там самое место. Маленькая улыбка на его лице заставляла сердце Кита сладко сжиматься.

Он всегда гордился своим парнем. Какой он сильный и как рвался помочь и защитить остальных. Конечно, Кит любил его, но в этот момент он мог разделить свою гордость со всей планетой.

Когда часть с вручением медалей официально закончилась, Кит наблюдал, как Лэнс взаимодействовал с благодарными местными жителями. Паладин, как всегда, дружелюбно давал автографы и с радостью делал селфи, когда его просили. Он счастливо сиял, стоило кому-нибудь из пришельцев обратиться к нему. Кит все еще не мог сосчитать, сколько раз он закатывал глаза, увидев фирменный жест пальцами, который Лэнс делал слишком часто, однако, по мнению красного паладина, это было вполне уместно. Жители планеты были очарованы.

Кит любил наблюдать за Лэнсом, когда он был в центре внимания. Ему нравилось видеть, как тот получает заслуженное признание. Время от времени Лэнс подмигивал ему и пытался завлечь во всеобщее веселье, но Кит мудро отказывался.

Во-первых, множество пришельцев все еще не до конца доверяли Клинку, который полностью состоял из галр. Весть, что они сыграли важную роль в уничтожении значительной части империи, облетела многие галактики. И хоть Кит не был похож на инопланетную расу, ему все еще было неудобно прикладывать столько социального взаимодействия. Пидж тоже выглядела немного уставшей от всей толпы, но, к счастью, Лэнс был очень талантлив в том, чтобы быть очень громким и неприятным.

— Да, зеленый паладин крутая и все такое, но это я управлял синим и красным львами! — самодовольно произнес парень, выпятив грудь и ударив себя кулаком. Когда группа пришельцев, окружавшая Пидж, обратила внимание на него, Лэнс подмигнул ей и громко предложил сделать селфи.

Пидж вздохнула от облегчения, вырвавшись из потока людей и скользнув в дальний угол к Киту. Он встал перед ней, чтобы скрыть ее от чужих взглядов.

— Спасибо, — сказала она, одарив его благодарной улыбкой.

Кит кивнул в ответ, прежде чем его глаза снова вернулись к высокому парню, который позировал с группой инопланетян.

— И как ему удается? — спросила Пидж, рассеянно качая головой.

— Без понятия, — не отводя взгляд от Лэнса, фыркнул Кит. Как бы он ни хотел скрыть это, любовь на его лице говорила сама за себя.

— Так, как думаешь, вы можете перестать быть двумя влюбленным идиотами хотя бы на две минуты?

Кит покачал головой.

— Эй! Я не такой!

Пидж даже не удостоила его фразу ответом.

— Я не настолько плох, — вздохнул Кит, опустив руки, до этого сложенные на груди. — Это… всегда так?

— Ты спрашиваешь не того человека, — ответила девушка, пожав плечами. — Я понятия не имею.

Кит повернулся и посмотрел на своего парня с отчаянным выражением лица. Пидж проследовала за его взглядом, но это было необязательно. Она и так с легкостью могла догадаться, на кого он смотрит.

— Если тебя это утешит, — небрежно сказала она. — Он такой же размазня, как и ты.

***

— Это мой брат Марко.

Положив подбородок на плечо Кита, Лэнс смотрел в экран телефона, который его парень держал в руках. Кит сидел между длинными ногами Лэнса, прижавшись к его груди. Загорелые руки на секунду сжали его талию, прежде чем расслабиться.

Кит тихо замычал в знак подтверждения того, что он понял, и перелистнул фотографию. Лэнс был рад, что на его телефоне были снимки его семьи. Если он не мог познакомить их с Китом, он мог просто показать их. Сама мысль, что Киту нравилось обниматься с ним и смотреть на многочисленные фотографии его родственников, значила для Лэнса весь мир.

Кит делал все, что было в его силах, чтобы помочь своему парню с тоской по дому, даже если он не хотел смотреть бесчисленные картинки. Однако Кит правда очень хотел узнать, откуда Лэнс родом и людей, которых он любил так сильно, что плакал по ночам, думая, что Кит спит.

Будучи хорошим возлюбленным, он никогда не упоминал о том, что слышал позади себя приглушенные всхлипы и чувствовал вибрацию трясущегося тела. Он просто подвигался чуть ближе, гладил Лэнса по волосам и сцеловывал слезы с его щек. Кит знал, что он никогда не сможет стать подходящей заменой для семьи Лэнса, но по крайней мере он мог заверить его в том, что он не одинок и его любят.

— Это Вероника? — спросил Кит, скользнув большим пальцем по сенсорному экрану. Он неплохо угадывал, кто есть кто, даже если людей на фотографиях было очень много и все они были очень похожи.

— Да! — лицо Лэнса озарила улыбка. Он крепко сжал Кита в ловушке из рук, заставив того улыбнуться. Счастливое лицо парня и теплые объятия были очень эффективной методикой обучения. С такой мотивацией Кит учился бы в школе намного лучше.

— Ладно, я не знаю, кто это, — медленно протянул Кит. — Но это твоя мама.

На следующей фотографии была красивая женщина, которая улыбалась прямо в объектив и гордо держала крошечного младенца, свернувшегося в желтом одеяле.

— Это моя самая младшая кузина, Мария, — объяснил Лэнс. Кит кивнул, переворачивая на следующий снимок.

Брюнет замер, распахнув глаза и приоткрыв рот. Его щеки стремительно окраснели. 

— Эм…

Девушка на фотографии точно не была членом семьи. Во-первых, она была блондинкой, а во-вторых, она с увлечением пожирала лицо Лэнса, который и сделал селфи, в страстном поцелуе. Рука шатена была поднята, выходя за край объектива, наверное, чтобы поднять телефон у них над головами. Девушка улыбалась ему в губы, убирая прядь светлых волос со своего лица.

Лэнс позади него застыл. Кит знал, что он пытается подобрать нужные слова. Он практически слышал, как вращались колесики у него в мозгах. Хорошо, что Лэнс не видел его лицо.

— Ее я тоже не знаю, — небрежно сказал Кит, делая вид, что на фотографии не было ничего необычного.

— Эм… Дженни? — с хрипотцой в голосе ответил Лэнс. Кит кивнул и провел большим пальцем по экрану. На следующем снимке снова была она. На этот раз девушка была одна. Она стояла на пляже в красочном бикини, улыбаясь на камеру многозначительной, игривой улыбкой, позади нее раскинулся пенистый океан.

— Снова Дженни, — монотонно прокомментировал Кит. Слава богу, что он не раз оказывался в шокирующих ситуациях, однако в его ушах все равно шумела приливающая к лицу кровь. Кит гордился тем, как спокойно звучал его голос, как будто это не он дрожащими руками перелистнул следующую фотографию. Он боялся, что может увидеть там. Он выдохнул от облегчения, увидев свернувшихся под боком друг друга кошку и собаку, которые лежали на невероятно маленьком для них размера матрасе. Кит улыбнулся.

— Дай я просто… — Лэнс оправился после недавнего шока и потянулся за телефоном. Кит без возражений передал его владельцу. — Извини за это. Я забыл, что они были здесь… Я оставил их, чтобы посмотреть на них в гарнизоне. Это было… приятно? Вспоминать хорошие времена, и она была… милой? — бормотал Лэнс, пытаясь скрыть неловкость ситуации, но усугубляя ее еще больше. — Я сейчас просто… удалю их… — он казался таким смущенным и, может быть, немного пристыженным.

— Не надо!

Лэнс чуть не выронил телефон от резкого выкрика. Взмахнув руками, он словил его и уставился на своего парня. Кит покраснел.

— Я имею в виду… нет причин… не оставлять их. Если они делают тебя счастливым.

Если она делает тебя счастливым…

Лэнс неловко почесал затылок.

— Ну, делали, но раньше…

Делала, но раньше.

— Теперь я с тобой, так что я не… Кажется странным хранить фотографии своей бывшей. Даже жутко, поскольку она бросила меня и у меня ушла вечность, чтобы забыть ее, — Лэнс втянул голову в плечи, опасливо поглядывая на парня, сидящего у него на коленях.

Кит задумчиво молчал. Лэнс нахмурился. Ему не нравилось это выражение.

— Эй, Кит. Что случилось? — Лэнс нахмурил брови и нежно поднял подбородок Кита указательным пальцем.

— Просто… Когда-то она делала тебя счастливым. Эти фотографии делали тебя счастливым. Я не хочу, чтобы ты избавлялся от них из-за меня.

— Мне не нужно убиваться за девушками, которые разбили мне сердце, когда у меня есть прекрасный парень. Какая мне разница на старые глупые фотографии?

Кит ничего не ответил.

— Кит? — позвал Лэнс, мягко подняв подбородок своего парня, чтобы посмотреть на него. Кит медленно встретился с ним взглядом, и сердце Лэнса сжалось, как это бывало, когда эти красивые фиолетовые глаза полностью сосредотачивались на нем.

Кит неловко поерзал и снова отвел глаза. Лэнс осторожно вошел в поле его зрения, с беспокойством глядя на парня. Кит поднял голову.

— Я не хочу делать то, что…

— Что? — подтолкнул Лэнс, желая довести разговор до конца. Он наклонился вперед, коснувшись щекой щеки Кита и туго сжав его в объятиях.

— Я не знаю, как это сказать, — обреченно выдохнул Кит. Лэнс видел разочарование на его лице.

— Просто скажи, — пробормотал Лэнс, мягко целуя Кита за ухом. Он был вознагражден чувством удовлетворения, когда парень растаял в его руках.

Лэнс знал, что эта нерешительность как-то связана с ним. Кит беспокоился о его чувствах. И Лэнс ценил это, правда ценил, но он также знал, что общение либо поможет, либо сделает все еще хуже. Они уже доказали это.

— Что будет, когда мы больше не будем вместе? Если ты удалишь их ради меня, то у тебя не будет их, когда я уйду… А я не хочу, чтобы ты делал что-то, о чем потом…

— Кит.

Брюнет остановился, уперев пристальный взгляд на сложенные на коленях ладони. Он знал этот тон голоса и знал, что Лэнс разочаровался в нем. Кит выжидающе закусил губу. Сжав его талию в последний раз, Лэнс опустил его. Грудь сжалась от потери чужого тепла, но Лэнс не планировал никуда уходить. Он просто сел прямо перед Китом и взял его руки в свои.

— Все повторяется, да? — мягко спросил Лэнс. — Как с ребенком?

Голова Кита дернулась. На лице отразилась боль, которую Лэнс стер бы любой ценой.

Кит не ответил, но он и не должен был. Лэнс вздохнул, поднес бледные костяшки ко рту и поцеловал их.

— Мы прошли через это, детка.

— Я знаю, — прошептал Кит. Его щеки покраснели от стыда. Он ненавидел расстраивать Лэнса.

— Я знаю, что тебе сложно, малыш, — Лэнс пытался улыбнуться, но Кит видел, что этот жест не достиг его глаз. — И я ценю, что ты пытаешься.

Кит просто кивнул.

— Извини.

— Все хорошо, — Лэнс медленно и осторожно заключил его в мягкие объятия. Он опустил подбородок на макушку Кита, когда тот уперся лбом ему в плечо. Паладин спокойно погладил его по длинным волосам. — Я люблю тебя, Кит. Я могу представить нас вместе. Я знаю, что у нас может быть будущее.

Кит прикусил губу, когда его тело предательски вздрогнуло. Лэнс снова поцеловал его в макушку.

— А ты можешь?

В горле Лэнса встал ком. Он не хотел спрашивать, но ему также было необходимо знать, является ли это частью причины, по которой у Кита были проблемы с их отношениями.

— Нет.

Кит произнес это так тихо, но с таким же успехом мог прокричать ответ прямо в лицо Лэнс. Брюнет почувствовал заминку в дыхании парня, однако тот не перестал поглаживать его по волосам. Почему он всегда поддерживал его, несмотря ни на что?

— Это не из-за тебя, — решительно сказал Кит. Он положил руку на грудь Лэнса и слегка оттолкнул его. Лэнс моргнул, в его глазах застыли боль и удивление. — Дело не в тебе. Я не могу представить себя ни с кем. Я не могу представить себя в одиночестве. Я не могу представить, чтобы кто-то остался со мной и дал мне время и любовь. Ты самый терпеливый, поддерживающий человек, которого я когда-либо встречал, но даже у тебя должны быть свои пределы, Лэнс!

Красный паладин моргнул. На его лице появилось пустое выражение. Он открывал и закрывал рот несколько раз, но оттуда не слетело и звука. Кит ждал, но не мог долго смотреть ему в глаза. Вскоре он отвел взгляд.

— Кит, — пробормотал Лэнс, положив на его щеку ладонь и огладив бледную кожу большим пальцем. Фиолетовые глаза беспокойно скользнули по его лицу.

— Кит, — повторил Лэнс. — Ты недооцениваешь себя. Ты пытаешься. Ты очень пытаешься, и я вижу это. Даже если тебя нет рядом, я вижу, что ты прилагаешь усилия, чтобы делать меня счастливым, и знаешь что?

— Что? — устало спросил Кит. Лэнс улыбнулся, наклонился вперед и коснулся губами его губ.

— Ты делаешь меня счастливым, — прошептал он.

Кит подался вперед и крепко поцеловал его. Лэнс отреагировал немедленно. Он улыбнулся, когда парень обвил его руками. Движения Кита набирали обороты, как бывало всегда, когда эмоции брали над ним вверх. Но сейчас Лэнс считал более важным закончить разговор.

Потребовалось немало силы воли, чтобы выскользнуть из объятий Кита. На лице его парня всегда появлялось восхитительное разочарованное выражение, когда Лэнс прекращал поцелуи. Наклонившись вперед, он уткнулся в нос Кита своим собственным и почувствовал распространявшуюся в ответ улыбку.

— Могу я быть честным с тобой? — спросил Лэнс. Кит нахмурился и кивнул.

— Конечно, Лэнс, — сказал он немного хриплым голосом и протянул руку, чтобы убрать волосы с лица парня. — Всегда.

— Я хочу завести с тобой ребенка.

Кит шокировано отдернулся. Лэнс безрассудно улыбнулся.

— Прости, если это прозвучало слишком прямолинейно. Я не имею в виду прямо сейчас! Я просто… — он тяжело вздохнул. — Тебя… Тебя это правда так удивляет?

Когда первоначальный шок улягся, Кит взял себя в руки и напустил на себя нейтральный вид.

— Я думаю… нет, — ответил Кит и, покраснев, отвел взгляд в сторону. Он не хотел признавать, что слова Лэнса заставили его сердце трепетать. — В тот раз ты проявил… большое рвение…

Лэнс медленно кивнул.

— Да, — мягко произнес он. Никто из них не любил разговаривать на эту тему. Она приносила боль, и хождение на цыпочках вокруг нее не облегчало тягостные ощущения. — И я все еще хочу. Ты когда-нибудь думал об этом?

Кит попытался скрыть лицо, зная, какое оно красное.

— Да, — ответил он, мысленно выругавшись оттого, каким дрожащим был его голос. — Ну, Коливан сказал, что галры выбирают пару на всю жизнь, поэтому я думаю, что это естественное желание.

— Ну спасибо, — сухо сказал Лэнс, но он улыбался так мягко, что Кит до сих пор не мог смотреть в его сторону.

— Я хочу быть с тобой, Лэнс, — мягко, даже серьезно произнес брюнет. — Я хочу остаться с тобой и попробовать снова… С тобой…

Лэнс кивнул, притягивая Кита к себе.

— Я тоже, малыш. Я хочу завести семью с тобой. Однажды. Может, когда мы остепенимся и ты вернешься домой.

— Домой? — нахмурившись, парень наклонил голову набок.

— Сюда, — уточнил Лэнс. — Ко мне и остальным. Мы твоя семья.

Кит покраснел, закусив нижнюю губу. Большой палец Лэнса вытащил ее из хватки зубов. Кит поднял голову и посмотрел на весело улыбающегося шатена.

— Не кусай губы, детка, — игриво произнес Лэнс, наклоняясь вперед с озорным блеском в глазах. — Это моя работа.

***

— Кит, у тебя есть минутка? — ненавязчиво спросила Аллура, заглядывая в гостиную Вторая половина ее тела была скрыта дверной рамой.

— Да, конечно, — задержав на Ханке вопросительный взгляд, парень поднялся. Желтый паладин просто пожал плечами, зная не больше, чем Кит.

— Я расскажу позже, — заверил Ханк. Они обменялись глумливыми усмешками, и Кит кивнул. Он с нетерпением ждал возможности подразнить Лэнса рассказами, которые он услышал, о том времени, когда они с Ханком были соседями по комнате. Пока что он знал только истории о том, что Лэнс влюбился в него, провел катастрофическую депиляцию в домашних условиях, и что однажды он всю неделю спал в кровати лучшего друга после просмотра страшного фильма.

— Что случилось, Принцесса? — Кит нахмурился, выходя из комнаты вслед за Аллурой и следуя по длинному коридору. Она повернула за угол и резко остановилась, повернувшись к нему лицом.

— О, все хорошо, — быстро заверила девушка. Она взглянула на то, что было у нее в руках, немного поиграла с этим предметом и передала его Киту. — Я просто хотела отдать тебе это.

Кит посмотрел на пакетик в своих руках и медленно поднял взгляд на Аллуру.

— Что это? — с любопытством спросил он.

— Это… то, о чем ты просил. Коран поговорил с врачом из Клинка, когда они пришли, чтобы взглянуть на технологии на борту корабля. Таблетки нужно принимать каждый день, они заработают через пару дней, — Аллуре явно было немного не по себе, но она скрыла смущение за вежливым поведением. Кит оценил это.

Его лицо смягчилось. Он посмотрел вниз на маленькую упаковку в своих руках и снова взглянул на принцессу.

— Аллура… Спасибо!

— Конечно, — девушка просто улыбнулась и ласково опустила руку на его плечо. — А теперь прошу прощения, Кит. Мы собрали новые сведения о Наксзеле, которые мы должны обсудить с повстанческими силами.

— Точно. Коливан упоминал это, — Кит нахмурился и перешел к важному делу. — У вас есть план?

— Пока нет, — покачала головой Аллура. — Но мы будем выжидать несколько дней. Просто… сложно управлять силами такого размера. Когда были только мы и Вольтрон, все было намного проще, — призналась она.

— Если кто-то и справится, то это вы, принцесса, — уверенно заверил он.

Взгляд Аллуры смягчился.

— Спасибо, Кит.

***

Лэнсу осточертело поведение Кита. С него хватит.

— Лэнс, успокойся, дружище, — Ханк попытался схватить его за руку, но красный паладин вырвался с такой силой, что его лучший друг отскочил назад.

— Я, блять, убью его, Ханк, — выплюнул Лэнс.

— Лэнс, ты это не серьезно, — желтый паладин, казалось, сам не верил своим словам.

— Нет, серьезно! — прошипел парень. — Я устал быть тем, кто заботится больше. Я ненавижу это! Ненавижу, что я не могу перестать думать о нем и переживать за него все ебанное время! Ненавижу, что я всегда волнуюсь, что я не вернусь и он будет опустошен, а он даже не думает обо мне! Ублюдок! — Лэнс почувствовал собирающиеся в уголках глаз слезы и яростно стер их ладонью.

Ханк дернулся, будто он хотел остановить Лэнса, но Пидж сжала его плечо и покачала головой. Желтый паладин вздохнул и, поникнув, наблюдал, как его лучший друг выходит из зала.

Повстанцы и Клинок пришвартовали капсулы в одном из ангаров замка. Все улыбались и поздравляли друг друга, толпами вываливаясь в коридор. Никто не пытался остановить проходящего мимо Лэнса — единственного человека с мрачным выражением лица.

Найти Кита было нетрудно. Он только вышел из капсулы, опустив черный капюшон. Он выглядел спокойным и безмятежным, но не радостным, как все остальные. Лэнс пошел прямо к нему.

Кит поднял взгляд, когда парень был в нескольких шагах от него. Он улыбнулся и открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Лэнс не дал ему возможность. Паладин мертвой хваткой вцепился в руку Кита и вытащил его из ангара и, не успел парень опомниться, повел его в противоположную от всеобщего веселья сторону. Лэнс остановился в уединенном углу пустого коридора, грубо повернув Кита к себе лицом.

Лэнс почувствовал укол сожаления из-за того, как крепко держал руку своего парня. Он разрывался между желанием притянуть Кита к груди и извиниться. Тот, казалось, даже не заметил несвойственного резкого поведения Лэнса. Он просто непонимающе уставился на него.

— Какого квизнака? — спросил Кит.

— Какого квизнака?! Ты спрашиваешь меня, какого квизнака?! ¡Dios mío! — Лэнс покачал головой, резко поворачиваясь к брюнету. — Это я должен спрашивать у тебя, какого квизнака, мудак! О чем ты, блять, думал?!

Кит выглядел удивленным, даже ошарашенным. Спустя несколько секунд он ожил.

— Я думал, что нам нужно победить галра, придурок!

— И это все, о чем ты думал?! — выкрикнул Лэнс. — Для тебя важны только галра? Нахуй все остальное, да?

— Победить их — довольно важно для меня, да! — выплюнул Кит. — В чем, блять, твоя проблема, Лэнс? Мы в одной чертовой команде!

— Моя проблема в том, что моему парню насрать на меня! — Лэнс ненавидел то, как сорвался его голос, как глупо и убого прозвучали его слова. Кит был прав: война намного важнее его примитивных чувств.

Кит распахнул глаза и застыл, недоверчиво глядя на Лэнса. Паладин ждал несколько минут, прежде чем понял, что Киту нечего сказать. Большинство ссор возникали из-за этого. Кит даже не хотел бороться за него, конечно, не хотел. Лэнс сдержал злость и отвернулся.

— Я сам виноват, да? Не знаю, чего я ожидал. Так было всегда. С тобой, со всеми. Блять! Я просто гребаный придурок, — он разочарованно провел ладонью по волосам. Сердце Кита разбилось.

Он схватил Лэнса за руку и потянул его назад.

— О чем ты, черт побери, говоришь? Откуда это взялось?

— Откуда… — Лэнс подавился смехом. — Ты ушел от меня, Кит. Ты, блять, ушел от меня со своими дружками! Я пытался поддерживать тебя, но ты никогда не думаешь обо мне, никогда! Ты хоть на секунду задумался обо мне, когда решил, что убить себя — отличная идя?! Ты подумал, что это сделает со мной?! Все, что я когда-либо делаю, — это думаю о тебе и волнуюсь, чтобы вернуться к тебе, а ты не можешь даже просто-напросто не умирать ради меня?!

Сказать, что Кит был шокирован, было бы преуменьшением. Он стоял с распахнутым ртом, в то время как все слова, что он хотел произнести, умирали в его голове. Лэнс грубо выдернул руку из разжавшейся хватки парня.

— Я устал быть тем, кто всегда любит больше! Я ненавижу это, я, сука, ненавижу это! — выкрикнул Лэнс, по чьему лицу потекли горячие слезы. Он пытался вытереть их, но бесполезно. — Я ненавижу, что я люблю тебя намного больше. Я, блять, ничего не могу поделать! Я ненавижу того, кто я! Я ненавижу себя! Я думал, что я смирился с этим, но нет, и это так, блять, несправедливо, — оставшуюся часть того, что он собирался сказать, заглушили сдавленные всхлипы.

Неожиданно боль в сердце Кита сменилась яростью.

— Как ты смеешь говорить это?! Как ты, блять, смеешь?! — прокричал Кит, делая шаг вперед. — Думаешь, что любишь меня больше? Какой же ты засранец! Я люблю тебя больше, придурок!

Лэнс открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но Кит не дал ему и шанса. Он схватил его за плечо и дернул вперед.

— Конечно, я думал о тебе! Я думал о том, что больше никогда не увижу твое лицо и улыбку, никогда не поглажу тебя по волосам и не возьму тебя за руку. Это все, о чем я мог думать, но знаешь что? Это было неважно! Я бы все равно не мог увидеть тебя, если бы не сделал что-нибудь, чтобы, сука, спасти тебя, ублюдок! Между тобой и мной выбор очевиден! Если меня не будет, ты все равно будешь в порядке! У тебя есть семья — люди, которых любишь ты и которые любят тебя. А у меня нет! Ты единственный человек, которого я так люблю! У тебя есть куча людей, которым ты можешь дать кусочек своей любви, а у меня нет. Я никогда никого не любил, я никогда никому не давал свою любовь, кроме тебя, поэтому ты забрал всю! Всю! И если я потеряю тебя… — Кит всхлипнул, продолжая дрожащим голосом: — Если я потеряю тебя, то я потеряю все, Лэнс! Если ты потеряешь меня, то сможешь начать все с начала. Тебя же так, блять, легко полюбить! А меня нет, я никогда не найду кого-то другого!

— Любовь так не работает, Кит! — выкрикнул Лэнс, но из него словно выкачали былую злость. — Любовь — не иссекаемый ресурс!

Кит давился всхлипами, изо всех сил пытаясь ответить Лэнсу. Сжав кулаки и сгорбив плечи, он трясся всем телом. Лэнс обнял его за плечи, заглушая собственные рыдания в его шее. Они крепко цеплялись друг за друга в поиске поддержки и выпуская все чувства на волю.

***

Тем вечером они не были в настроении, чтобы праздновать, но с честью отыграли свои роли. Лэнсу было легче. Кит справлялся с трудом, но красный паладин, смилостившись, обернул вокруг его плеч руку и не убирал ее все время.

Кит был благодарен за постоянный контакт, но правда была в том, что Лэнс делал это столько же для себя, сколько и для него. Когда теплый бок Кита прижимался к его боку, он чувствовал столь необходимую уверенность. Его парень был здесь, в безопасности, и отвечал на любовь Лэнса взаимностью. Даже если они по-разному испытывали и ощущали привязанность.

И все же они чувствовали себя некомфортно, пока не скользнули под одеяло, Лэнс уткнулся носом в грудь Кита, а пальцы брюнета легли на его волосы. Повторяющиеся движения успокаивали.

— Мне жаль, — прошептал Кит в темноту. Он не смотрел на Лэнса, вознося слова в потолок. Привыкнув к сумраку, он мог распознать знакомые очертания комнаты. Их комнаты.

— Я знаю, — пробормотал Лэнс. Он потерся о грудь Кита, чувствуя и слыша его сердцебиение. Он закрыл глаза и произнес мысленную молитву, поблагодарив всевышнего за то, что он все еще слышал размеренный ритм в груди своего парня, пока тот нежно поглаживал его по шее и волосам. — Я думал, ты знаешь, как сильно я люблю тебя.

Лэнс не хотел, чтобы эти слова прозвучали именно так. Как обвинение. Кит замер, напрягшись всем телом. Лэнс практически слышал, как его челюсть стиснулась, и вздохнул.

— Я… — Кит начал говорить, но парень остановил его. Он привстал и поцеловал его в губы.

Кит сначала не проявлял никакой ответной реакции, но, стоило губам Лэнса надавить чуть сильнее, он без раздумий ответил. Когда они отстранились, выражение на лице Кита было намного мягче, счастливее. Лэнс протянул руку и заправил прядь черных волос за ухо.

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Кит.

Лэнс старался не делать из этого ничего особенного. Технически Кит говорил эти слова не в первый раз, но это был первый раз, когда он не кричал их в шквале эмоций. Лэнс пытался держать хладнокровие. Не получилось.

— Ки-и-ит! — он бросился вперед и обхватил плечи своего парня. Кит засмеялся, когда Лэнс поцеловал каждый дюйм его лица.

— Лэнс, — выдохнул Кит, оттолкнув своего парня. — Ты придурок!

— Ха! Кто бы говорил! Ты любишь придурка, — насмешливо подразнил Лэнс.

Лицо Кита смягчилось, уголки губ потянулись вверх, глаза заблестели.

— Да. Люблю.

Никто из них не знал, кто начал двигаться первый, не то чтобы это имело значение. В следующую секунду они подались навстречу друг другу. Губы накрыли друг друга, руки шарили по каждому доступному участку. Лэнс толкнул Кита на матрас, пока тот цеплялся пальцами за его спину.

Разумной частью мозга Лэнс понимал, что это плохая идея. Эмоции еще не утихли. Адреналин вышел из крови, оставляя на память усталость. Но руки Кита на его коже разжигали тело совсем в другом смысле. Не успев понять, что он делает, Лэнс запустил ладонь в штаны Кита и неуклюже приподнялся на локте, чтобы видеть, как парень отчаянно цеплялся за него. Брюнет выгнулся в спине, закрыл глаза и развел губы. Его лицо было невероятно розовым.

Звук его имени, покинувший рот Кита, заставил Лэнса двигать рукой чуть быстрее. Мягкий вздох, сбежавший из парня под ним, сопровождаемый стоном наслаждения, пробудил в Лэнсе что-то, что он пытался хранить в секрете.

Движения руки неожиданно остановились. Кит открыл глаза и посмотрел на Лэнса, тяжело сглотнув.

— Я все еще злюсь на тебя, — прошептал Лэнс, но без запала в словах. Чтобы доказать добрые намерения, он провел большим пальцем по головке члена, отчего Кит дернул бедрами.

— Я знаю, — выдохнул в ответ брюнет. Ему удалось выглядеть виноватым, даже со сбившимся дыханием, румянцем на щеках и полуприкрывшимися от желания глазами.

Лэнс улыбнулся и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его, на этот раз более нежно.

— Ну, раз ты знаешь, — пробормотал он в губы Кита. Он почувствовал, как парень кивнул, прежде чем снова потянуться за губами Лэнса.

Шатен медленно возобновил движения рукой и резко выдохнул, когда бедра Кита дернулись навстречу его прикосновения.

— Все хорошо? — прошептал Лэнс ему на ухо. Он медленно провел носом вниз по шее Кита и остановился, чтобы нежно укусить его за ключицу. — Или ты хочешь попробовать сверху?

Кит выгнулся в спине под вниманием Лэнса, раскрывая глаза. Вопрос парня быстро вернул его в реальность, заставив нервничать.

— Коран, эм… кое-что сделал для меня, — Кит застенчиво замолчал.

— Правда? — Лэнс удивленно моргнул и слегка нахмурился. — Ты не говорил…

— Эм, я собирался, но… Было неподходящее время? Извини, я не… Я должен был сказать, но столько всего произошло и у нас все равно не было времени наедине. Я не был уверен, хочешь ли ты, поэтому…

— Все хорошо! Мне все равно. Ну, я имею в виду, нет, мне не все равно, потому что это круто для тебя, но я просто… удивился, — Лэнс смущенно улыбнулся.

— Да, — нежно сказал Кит. Однако в его глазах застыла неуверенность.

Лэнс положил ладонь на его щеку и повернул его голову к себе.

— Все нормально, если ты еще не готов, все хорошо, Кит. Помнишь? Мы говорили об этом.

— Я знаю. Дело не в этом, — парень все еще колебался, избегая смотреть Лэнсу в глаза. — Просто… Я имею в виду, таблетки должны сработать, но что, если нет?..

— Точно, — Лэнс кивнул. Он немного задрал футболку Кита и погладил его голую кожу костяшками пальцев. — Тогда мы можем сделать что-нибудь другое. Есть множество способов заняться сексом, — он подмигнул, явно желая продемонстрировать упомянутые возможности.

Кит улыбнулся и тихо рассмеялся. В этом весь Лэнс.

— Мне просто интересно… Ты не против этого? Не против риска?

— О, — Лэнс непонимающе смотрел на него несколько секунду, пока до него не дошел смысл сказанного. — О.

Кит застенчиво отвернулся.

— Конечно нет, — пробормотал Лэнс. Он ласково переплел их пальцы. — Я всегда буду рядом, Кит. Я не против, пока тебе удобно. Последнее слово за тобой, детка.

Выражение Кита стало неожиданно серьезным. Его брови очаровательно нахмурился. Лэнс не сдержался и поцеловал складочку между ними. И еще три раза, просто на всякий случай.

— Твое мнение тоже важно, — мягко возразил Кит.

— Да, — пробормотал Лэнс. Он отстранился ото лба парня и поцеловал его в уголок рта. — И мое мнение в том, что я люблю тебя.

Кит невольно засмеялся.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, малыш синий.

— Ки-и-и-ит… — пролепетал Лэнс, пряча лицо в ключицу брюнета. Его парень только рассмеялся, поглаживая его по волосам.

— Ты такой милый, — игриво произнес Кит.

— Нет, ты милый, — ответил Лэнс, поднимая голову.

— Ты милый, — возразил Кит, мягко целуя его в губы.

— Ты милее, — пробормотал Лэнс, отстранившись. Он снова прижался к Киту в поцелуе, прерывая любой ответ.

— Ты еще милее, — настойчиво произнес Кит, отрываясь от губ Лэнса, только чтобы снова припасть к ним. На этот раз поцелуй длился дольше, оставляя обещание большего.

— А ты самый милый, — Лэнс приподнялся, сминая губы Кита почти до синяков.

— Это ты самый милый! — Кит толкнул его в плечи и перевернул Лэнса на спину.

— Нет, ты, — проворчал шатен, затаскивая парня на себя.

Их губы встретились в грязном танце языков. Кит нашел руку Лэнса, переплел их пальцы и почувствовал, как он нежно сжал его в ответ.

Вторая рука Лэнса уже скользнула под его рубашку, очерчивая по оголенной коже новые узоры. Кит надавил бедрами на его пах, получая ответное давление. Он почувствовал, как Лэнс застонал ему в рот и отстранился.

— Это еще не конец, Когане, — парень сердито прищурил глаза, однако в его словах не было злого умысла.

— Никогда, малыш синий, — пролепетал Кит, закусывая сладкое местечко на шее Лэнса губами.

Красный паладин раскрыл рот в беззвучном стене, отчего брюнет усмехнулся. С того момента все произошло размытым пятном.

Кит вспомнит эти ощущения позже. Растягивающие его длинные пальцы, удерживающие бедра крепкие руки, путешествующие по подтянутому животу губы, оттягивающие затвердевшие соски зубы.

Секс с Лэнсом всегда приносил приятные ощущения, но Кит почти забыл, как Лэнс любил толкаться в него так медленно и размеренно. Почти забыл, каким заполненным он чувствовал себя и какие звуки издавал его парень.

Блять, как он мог забыть эти звуки? Просто слушая их, тело Кита дрожало и сжималось вокруг толстого члена Лэнса. Конечно, это вызвало очередной стон наслаждения нависающего над ним парня и заставило Кита хотеть его еще больше.

— Так приятно, детка, — простонал Лэнс ему в шею. — Блять, так хорошо… Блять…

— Да, — прошептал Кит. Его глаза затрепетали и закрылись, прежде чем резко распахнулись, когда широкая ладонь обернулась вокруг его члена, нежно поглаживая длину.

— Хочешь, чтобы я вытащил, малыш?

— Нет, нет… — Кит выгнулся навстречу прикосновениям. — Нет, кончи в меня. Пожалуйста. Ах… Блять, Лэнс. Я так близко.

— Я знаю, — успокаивающе пробормотал Лэнс, проводя губами по шее парня и останавливаясь прямо за ухом. — Я знаю, детка. Я тоже. Кончи, хорошо? Просто кончи, малыш.

Кит подавился воздухом, зажмуривая глаза и прижимаясь щекой к подушке. Нет, он не хотел заканчивать сейчас, не хотел, чтобы все прекращалось.

— Давай, малыш, — прошептал Лэнс. Он быстро двигал рукой по члену брюнета, вбиваясь в него с тем же ритмом.

Кит закинул голову назад и беззвучно всхлипнул, но сдержался. Лэнс продолжил нежно шептать ему на ухо, заверяя, как крепко он обхватывал его член и как сильно Лэнс хотел увидеть, как он кончает, как прекрасно он выглядел под ним.

Когда Лэнс снова закатил бедрами изо всех сил, Кит не смог сдержаться на этот раз. Кажется, его губы покинуло имя Лэнса, но он не слышал его из-за шумящей в ушах крови. Его тело выгнулось, в то время как бедра ударились о чужое.

— Наконец-то, — облегченно выдохнул Лэнс. Он продолжил трахать его и с окончательным толчком опустошился глубоко в парне. Он удовлетворено простонал его имя.

Они лежали, казалось бы, целую вечность, хотя на деле не прошло и минуты. Лэнс уткнулся лицом в плечо Кита, пока тот поглаживал его по широкой спине и волосам, закрыв глаза. Кит был уверен, что он не сможет двигаться некоторое время. К счастью, Лэнс не торопился. Он все еще тихо постанывал в кожу парня, отчего тот улыбнулся.

— Кит?

Когда Лэнс, наконец, поднял голову, Кита встретило самое красивое выражение, которое он когда-либо видел в этих голубых глазах. Лэнс смотрел на него так нежно, его лицо было полностью расслаблено и удовлетворено.

— Хм? — Кит смахнул волосы шатена с его глаз.

Лэнс просто покачал головой и потерся носом о нос Кита.

— Ничего. Я просто люблю тебя.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, — прошептал парень. Его грудь наполнило облегчение оттого, что он наконец-то смог произнести это. Лэнс усмехнулся и легко поцеловал его в губы один, два, три раза, прежде чем встать со своего обвившего его, как осьминог, парня.

Кит всхлипнул от потери физического контакта. В глазах Лэнса отразилось веселье, а затем другая, более нежная эмоция.

— Я сейчас вернусь. Просто нужно вытереть тебя, — объяснил Лэнс, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать его еще раз.

Кит вздохнул, но отпустил его, зная, что Лэнс всегда вернется.


End file.
